Zim's Innocence
by Gorbash150
Summary: Not good at summaries but if you're a ZAGR fan then it doesn't hurt to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Zim's Innocence  
Chapter 1**

**A.N: This is a ZAGR story inspired by many drawings on Deviantart and Youtube tributes.  
I will love to hear you reviews wether you like it or not. Also do tell me if I made mistakes on this chapter so I can be a better writer. Enjoy**

**Invader Zim and the characters belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

* * *

Zim was but an alien from Planet Irk that wanted to take over Planet Earth to impress his almighty tallests to redeem himself over the mistakes he'd caused on the Impending Doom I and many other things. But as years goes by living on Earth. He became adapted to the planet and liked it better than his home planet, Irk. Although he misses it, he realized they sent him here so he won't ruin their plans. Fuck them. Why would he conquer a planet that will make him look good and later he will be treated like trash again?. On this planet some people respected him... well a few anyway.

He becames friends with a human girl name Gaz. Often times he contacts a few Irkens that he considered them as friends. One of them, Invader Skoodge is currently living with him because the tallests disliked him because of his height and has no place to go except to be sent to another hostile planet to conquer.

Zim sits back on his couch in the living room watching television, being bored as usual. He changed the channel every second seeing nothing to watch. He stopped at a channel that had something decent besides the crappy angry monkey show Gir always watch or the Mysterious Mysteries. It was an old black and white film. An adult human male wearing a military uniform was putting down his duffel bag when a female human yelled out his name. He hugged the human that he called Mary.

_"I love you Mary I'll be back" he said hugging her tightly. "You promise John?" Mary said as tears were developing in her eyes. John smiled and kissed her. "I promise I'll come back for you and our child" he said placing his hand on her flat belly._

_"Come on Private we don't have all day!" Sgt. Waller yelled. They kissed again and John went off to his division he was drafted to._

Zim turned down the volume because he thought he heard someone knocking the front door. 'Who could be knocking my door? Better not be those girl scouts' he thought getting off his couch. Two metal tentacles came out from his PAK thinking it was his enemy Dib sneaking around his house again.

A purple hand print scanning pan appeared on the door, it was designed to see through the door without the person knowing at the other side. Zim pressed his hand on the pad and the door turned invisible. It turned out to be Gaz who was standing still with her arms crossed. The metal tentacles went back inside his PAK. He opened the door and waved. "Hello Gaz, Zim is happy to see you today" he said. "You borrowed my game and I want it back" She said growing impatient.

"Oh yes Zim has forgotten to bring it back yesterday" he replied walking in the living roon. 'Where did I left it at?' he thought. Zim looked under the couch and found it beside a moldy half eaten hotdog. He picked up the game and passed it to her, their hands touched. Zim couldn't help but blush a bit thinking about her.

He began to notice that Gaz has changed over the years. She let her short purple hair grow out to her shoulders. She still wears the skull necklace around her neck. Gaz wore a black dress with a skull symbol on her chest, black fingerless gloves, purple striped stockings, and black shoes. Zim stared at her body, thinking that She's evil, strong, smart, deadly... but beautiful. 'Beautiful? what am I talking about?' he thought feeling something strange in his Squeedly Spooch again. It always happen like this everytime he hung out with her.

"Uh Zim you can let it go now" Gaz said trying to yank it out of his hand. "Zim is distracted about something important, must go to the lab for research" he said closing the door and headed to his underground base to kill time.

'Man is Zim strange for a alien' Gaz thought heading back home. She noticed Zim has changed as well. He became tall, lean, still wears his Irken uniform. She was curious of how he grew height because Irkens lived longer than a human. Zim said that it was probably his growth spurt, or the explosion he was experimenting on human genes. She didn't care of course but as always her brother, Dib and Zim are still fighting each other. 'God when will Dib just give up already, Zim told us he won't take over the world as a new emperor and turns out he's not a bad guy once you get used to him and his crazy robot friend' she thought crossing the sidewalk and played her GameSlave 4.

'Of course sometimes Zim want to do some damage on the city for fun but that's probably it' she started thinking of their friendship. When she met Zim, they often play video games together and she was interested on the Irken gaming system that was better than other human game systems she ever played. Sometimes they chat, she talked a little bit of her past and he would tell her about his home planet and culture, but not his past for some reason. Gaz often asked about his past and every time she asked that question. Zim would frown and change the subject.

Gaz walked in her house ignoring her annoying brother yelling at her. "You went to Zim's house again didn't you Gaz?" he asked being nosy. Dib's appearance didn't changed much except for his scythe-like hair that grew longer. Students at Hi Skool still call him crazy, even a few girls that have a crush on him calls him crazy. Gaz didn't respond to his question. "I told you not to hang out with that evil alien!"

Gaz turned around with rage in her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do Dib and Zim is not evil so quit talking crap about him or I'll rip out your damn spine and slam it up to your ass!" She yelled slamming the door behind her. She dropped her GameSlave on her bed so she wouldn't crush it to pieces with her hands. Gaz jumped on her bed gritting her teeth, hating every time she comes home from visiting Zim. Dib would always question her and her father wouldn't be around to stop him. Usually beating him up does the trick but he doesn't give up easily. She know that he was trying to protect her, but he was too overprotective.

Dib founded out that she visits Zim's house when they want to play video games or watch a horror film. She remembered when her and Zim were watching Bambi because it was her secret favorite movie.

Gaz's flashback

_"Come on Zim it's not a bad movie you'll like it" Gaz said wanting to use his DVD player because hers was broken due to one of her dad's experiments gone bad. "I didn't know you have a soft spot for a ugly weak deer?" Zim said flicking his tounge at her and she wanted to punch him._

_"Just shut up and put on the movie. Tell anyone about this, you'll wish that you was never born" she said hearing him groan. He put the movie on and sat back on the couch beside Gaz. "Just prepare to cry though" She said holding a bag of popcorn Gir brought. Zim laughed. "HA! Invader Zim, the soon ruler of EARTH! never cries over a fleshy mammal"_

_"Whatever"_

_"I love this movie" Gir said munching on the popcorn and brought maple syrup. Gaz stared at the little robot. "Do it and you will pay" she said knowing what he was fixing to do. Gir's expression didn't change and poured maple syrup over it._

_Later_

_Zim cried seeing what happened in a scene on Bambi. "No Bambi's mom can't be dead!" Zim said crying his eyes out in shock. Gaz chuckled seeing him in tears. 'What a baby' she thought. He held on to Gaz who didn't like being touched. But she allowed him to because it was indeed sad. If you was a little kid that is._

End Flashback

Gaz blushed thinking about the somewhat hug she got from the Irken. She shook her head ignoring the weird feelings brewing up in her stomach. She pressed the controls on her game and killed three zombie pigs in a row with her sword. 'Don't let your emotions take over you Gaz... it is a feeling that makes you weak' She thought sitting on her bed as she just entered a Boss Round.

Zim was busy typing on the computer looking up the movie he was watching earlier. He found out that the movie was based during World War II which he remembered reading about it in class.

A man name John Warren was drafted to the U.S. Army and his wife Mary didn't want him to get killed. John promised that he'll come back alive. His plane crashed in enemy territory with only a few men alive and tries to head back home.

"Romance?" he muttered reading the genre of the film.

Zim pulled up a new tab and typed what romance means. He heard of romance in Hi Skool but he didn't bother with human emotions and their dating rituals. He read what the definition was and blushed on what he was reading. Zim scrolled down reading the symptoms of 'Love'. He often experienced these strange human feelings that they described on the web. "Thats weird, the only times I experienced these strange earth feelings is when I was hanging out with Gaz... wait am I in love with this human?" Zim said to himself.

"That can't be right. Gaz and I are friends. A Irken and a human can't be together... can it be possible though?" he said growing confused.

Zim stared at the screen thinking about the earth girl. If it wasn't for her, he would've been dead by now.

Zim's Flashback

_Zim waited for his transmission to the almighty tallests for the fourteenth time today to file his report on human weaknesses. The transmission patched through and Zim saw his almighty tallests floating still. "Hello my tallest" Zim saluted. "What is it now Zim?" Almighty Tallest Purple said eating his snacks with a bored look on his face._

_"Zim is reporting research on Planet EARTH!" Zim said smiling, proud of his special mission._

_The tallests looked away eating their snacks and it made Zim furious. "My tallests, you don't want to hear Zim's glorious triumph!"_

_The tallest Red turned around with a angry look on his face. "Zim this is the thirteenth-"_

_"Fourteenth" Zim corrected. "Damn it Zim can you be this stupid? your mission is a fake!" Tallest Purple yelled sicking tired of hearing Zim's report everyday._

_Zim started to laugh thinking it was a joke but they weren't laughing. "Oh you have a great sense of humor my tallest" Zim laughed._

_"He's not lying you waste of Irken product!" Tallest Red yelled and Zim went quiet. "You see when you shown up on the Impending Doom II, you wasn't chosen to be a invader. We banished you to foodcourtia and prevent you from ruining our plans like you did on the Impending Doom I!" He yelled._

_"So again YOUR. MISSION. IS. A. BIG. FAKE." Tallest Purple said._

_Zim couldn't help but feel a great sadness and betrayal in his heart as his tallests and other Irkens were laughing at him. 'So my mission is a fake huh?' he thought gritting his teeth. He punched the screen causing it to crack and the transmission ended._

_The Irken screamed with hate and fury destroying everything that was in his way with his hands and metal spider legs. He got on his knees seeing everything destroyed. He grabbed a laser gun and thought of committing suicide. 'What's the point of all this? There is nothing to continue in this wretched life' he pointed the gun to his head feeling no regret. His finger was on the trigger and prepared for what death is like._

_"ZIM NO!" He felt a kick on his arm and dropped the gun. The gun fell on the floor. It fired off and the laser hit the wall. Zim looked up seeing Gaz angry and confused of what he was fixing to do. "What the hell are you doing!?" Gaz yelled seeing a few tears on his eyes going down to his cheek. "Zim can't go on like this no more, let me do this to end my pain" he said reaching for his weapon._

_Gaz pulled him away and he tried to fight back. "Let me go you filthy creature!" Zim snarled. She pulled him in and hugged him tightly. He began to cry on her shoulder. "What's wrong with you Zim? tell me" Gaz whispered with no expression on her face. "My whole mission, my leaders gave me was a fake"_

_"Your mission to take over Earth?"_

_He nodded. She let him go and they stared at each other for quite some time. "You don't need to kill yourself over the mission. You have a good life here" Gaz said feeling little pity but she doesn't want to lose her only friend either._

_"Why do you want me to live? I can make my own decensions wether to die or not" Zim said. He saw her smile with her hand on his shoulder. "Because you're my friend Zim, you told me Skoodge was sent to a planet to die because of his height. Did he give up on life?"_

_Zim shook his head, changing his mind and hoped for a better future. Her smile went to a frown and she passed him a broken broom. "Now come on you whiner lets clean this wreck up"_

End Flashback

Zim stood up knocking his chair over. "I am in love with Gaz. I must let her know my true feelings" he said raising his hand in the air in the shape of a fist. "Mastah!" Gir yelled jumping on Zim's head who got used to his crazy party minion.

"Gir I think I'm in love" Zim said holding Gir. "Aw who is da perty Irkin?" he said whistling a tune. "It's not an Irkin my loyal minion"

Gir jumped off of his hands and danced crazily. "I love pie" The robot stood still and turned around scratching his metal head. "So you mean it's not a Irken master?"

Zim shook his head. Gir became excited, jumping up and down. "OOOHH I love this game don't tell me... uhhhh is it a Vortian?"

"Nope"

"Screwhead?"

"No Gir"

"Meekrob?"

"Tallest no!"

Gir thought about it and laughed. "Waffles, Mongoose, squirrel, cow, chicken, PEEZA, PIGGY! I love all of them!" Gir continued saying random words and Zim called his name many times to calm him down.

Gir's blue eyes went red for a second and back to blue. "Wait you can't be in love with a-

"Yes my minion, I believe I'm falling over a human" Zim said wondering how Gir is gonna respond to this. Gir fell down on his back and laughed which made Zim angry. Skoodge came in the room taking off his human disguise and found Gir laughing uncontrollably. "Gir what are you laughing about?" Skoodge asked.

Skoodge leaned forward to Gir as he whispered. "Really?" Skoodge started laughing, breaking into tears. "I'm gonna head to her house right now and tell my feelings to her you'll see!" Zim said stepping on a pod and air pulled him out of his underground base and back to the living room on the surface.

He grabbed two fake eyes lenses and put them on his ruby color bug eyes. He grabbed a black hair wig and put it on covering the two antennas on his head. Zim left the house and walked on the sidewalk whistling a song as her house wasn't far from here.

Dib and Gaz's father, Professor Membrane was busy testing an experiment in his basement/lab that took him days of research. Electricity sparked as he was using tools on a torn machine he tested earlier and it exploded. The professor heard the door bell rang. He sighed putting his tools down and headed for the door. He opened it to see Zim standing there. He stared at Zim who was quite afraid of the man.

Professor Membrane leaned forward and the Irken leaned back. "What brings you here Zam?" He asked always pronouncing his name wrong.

"Its Zim and is Gaz around?"

"She's in her room, now don't disturb me boy as I am very very busy with SCIENCE!" he said walking back to his lab. Zim walked past the living room noticing Dib wasn't around here so he was glad on that part. He knocked on her door with a 'Stay away' sign on it. "Leave me alone Dib or I'll call security on you again" she said.

Zim played with his hands feeling nervous already. He turned around preparing to head back home. 'Come on you're the mighty Zim just say your name you coward!' he thought. "It's me Zim"

She opened the door still playing her GameSlave 4. "What brings you here?" she said opening a box of fresh pizza she ordered from Bloaty's. Zim held his breath not liking the smell. "Want a pizza just got it about a few minutes ago" she said holding pizza in her hand.

Zim stepped back when some of the cheese landed on the box. "I don't want to eat that earthling" he said remaining calm. She shrugged taking a bite out of the pizza while playing her game at the same time. He sat beside her staring down at her game not sure what to say. "There is a reason you came here for right? so spit it out" Gaz said pausing her game and stared at him, wondering why he was sweating all of sudden.

"What if lets just say that there is a girl I like and I wanted to confess my feelings to her. What should I do to show her my love?" he said trying to come up a better way. Gaz tilted her head and her eyebrow raised in confusion. "Why would you ask me about that stupid stuff?"

Zim looked away, his squeedly spooch started to drop like a brick. 'Come on Zim do the thing John did to his wife on the movie... KISS HER ZIM!' a little voice said in his head. He took a deep breath and grabbed Gaz's hands who felt weird. "Zim why are you-" she didn't finish her sentence when she felt his lips pressing against her lips.

Gaz made her hand into a fist feeling his worm like tounge trying to get through her teeth while his hands were holding tightly on her hands. "Zim stop!" she pushed him away breathing heavily. Zim knew this is the time he has to leave seeing the fire in her eyes. "Zim I think you should leave or I'll have to call security" she said fixing to snap her fingers.

Zim's antennas sunk down completely in sadness, he grabbed his wig. He put it back on his head leaving her room and shut the door. Zim walked outside and Dib walked past him. He quickly turned his head back. "What are you doing here Zim?"

The Irken didn't respond. He heard a storm brewing up and he ran home as fast as he can before rain start to pour. Gaz leaned back against her bed as her face turned completely red thinking of the kiss. "Why did Zim had to kiss me for?" she said to herself.

"What if lets just say that there is a girl I like and I wanted to confess my feelings to her"

Zim's voice echoed in her mind. "Is Zim really in love with me?"

She thought about it for a minute. Gaz herself has feelings for Zim when they first started hanging out, but that was a long time ago. 'Gaz go see Zim and let him know your feelings' a voice said in her head.

'I don't feel love for anyone except myself' she thought trying to ignore it again. Besides lots of girls at Hi Skool liked Zim why does he have to choose me? a dark evil girl who is not skinny or fat and wants to be alone in her room, eating pizza and play her gameslave all day. 'Your lying Gaz now get your lazy ass up and march up to his house this instant' the soft annoying voice shouted in her mind.

"Maybe I should before Zim does something stupid again" she closed her pizza box and opened the front door. "What was Zim doing in our house? Did he left his camera spies in the house to watch us again?"

Gaz had it enough with all the dumb questions her brother asked about and wanted to just punch him across the face and move on. "I'm heading to Zim's house to play video games with him" she lied heading out and Dib was suspicious until a new episode of the Mysterious Mysteries came on.

Zim sat still on the couch looking down at the floor. Some of the Irken food was beside him, one of the bags filled with pretzels fell on the floor and it poured everywhere. He didn't bother to pick it up. "So how did it go master?" Gir said sitting beside his master, eating his chocolate covered taco happily. "Not very well, my little mission was a failure... as always" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Gir stopped eating. The robot felt bad for him.

"How about a huggy master?" Gir said fixing to hug him hoping to make him happy at least. Zim heard someone knocking on the front door. "Zim its me Gaz!"

Zim jumped off the couch knocking Gir over. The chocolate covered taco hit the ground. Gir cried. "NO my chocolate taco is ruined!" He grabbed another taco out from his head and chewed. "Oh well"

He opened the door forgetting to put on his disguise. He saw Gaz all wet from the heavy rain and he grabbed her in ignoring the burns in his hands. "What on Irk is wrong with you, you humans gonna catch the sickness that can kill you!" Zim yelled bringing hot dried blankets as Gaz sat on the couch shivering.

She watched Gir heading to the kitchen presumably to get more food, she swore that the little robot can't stop eating. Zim came back and wrapped the warm blankets around her and she actually smiled. "Thanks Zim"

He watched her trembling by the cold and wanted to hold Gaz to keep her warm but the water burns his skin. Zim clenched his fists getting in and held on to her tightly. "Zim you'll get burned you idiot!" she said seeing steam coming off from him. She can see him biting his lip resisting the pain. "It doesn't matter you need to be dried" he said wanting to scream but kept it in.

Gaz began to feel warm from Zim's body against hers and felt his ungloved hands holding her hand. "Is it true what you said?" she said.

Zim turned his head. "About what?"

"About you know, having feelings for me" she replied not shaking anymore. She kinda liked feeling the warmth from Zim. Zim squeezed her hands and her heart was beating wildly when Zim pulled her chin up, their eyes met at the same level. "I... I do Gaz, you're a beautiful woman I would cherish. All these years, we hung out and fought. I never knew this till now my dark angel" he said feeling her hot breath with the smell of the pizza she ate earlier.

The purple hair girl saw Gir leaning against the doorway giving her the. 'Go kiss him already' look.

He cupped her cheeks and pulled them close to her and their lips touched again. Gaz slowly wrapped her arms around her alien lover feeling his long worm like tounge playing with hers. Gaz have never felt this happy in her entire life till now.

All the years of loneliness, pain, and misery was washing away slowly. She can remember the times when she wanted to talk to her father, he would be too busy to talk or not around at home because of his work. Her brother would be out most of time searching for pigfeet or the one eye hunchback.

'I promise that I will protect you even if it cost my life to keep you safe from harm' he thought gathering his breath and kissed her again.

Gir grabbed a tuna sandwich and headed underground to give them privacy. Gaz lay back on the couch as they kissed again. She giggled feeling Zim's antennas playing with her ears.

"Zim someone name Dib 'Big Head' Membrane is calling you" the computer that monitors the base said in a bored tone. The two lovers sighed hating to stop this moment. "Patch it through" Zim ordered putting another dried blanket around her and threw away the wet one.

The TV turned on and a face of Dib was seen on the screen. "Hello Zim has Gaz show- oh Gaz I'm glad that you're alright. I'm going to park in front of Zim's house with dad's car"

The screen soon went static, ending the call. "I guess I'll see you at Skool tomorrow?" Zim asked holding her hand. Gaz smirked. "I guess so" she heard Dib honking the horn. She quickly kissed him on the cheek.

She left the house with her brother walking beside her holding a umbrella. Zim felt the kiss on his cheek with his hand. 'Today is a good day for Zim' he thought. He walked in the kitchen putting his gloves back on. He opened the trashcan and jumped down to his secret underground lair. Gir and Skoodge were sitting down watching a TV show. "Give me the remote, I'm sicking tired of watching Angry Monkey!" Skoodge said trying to get the remote from Gir's hand.

Gir's eyes turned red and slapped his hand. "No, this is my favorite TV show... I think I seen this episode before" Gir said not changing the channel.

"Gir, Skoodge. Gaz and I are officially together!" he said excitedly and picked up Gir who was excited too. "Yay master is happy. Tomorrow I'm gonna make waffles for master but not you Skoodge!" Gir yelled laughing with Zim.

Gaz stared out through the window on the passenger side of the door thinking about Zim already. "Are you alright Gaz?" Dib asked seeing her smiling which was rare for his sister to smile like that. "Zim and I was playing a game and for once he beaten me so that's why I'm smiling because I am impressed" she said not smiling anymore. Dib parked in front of the house falling over the lie. "I think it's the cold that got you losing to a Irken" he joked.

"Maybe it is" she muttered. The rain started drizzling as they went inside the house to dry themselves. A flying machine floated in front of them with a face of their father on the screen. "Dib. Gaz. I am currently doing a big research and probably come back for a day or two. After I finish we'll go out together on a family dinner" Professor Membrane said. A large explosion occurred behind the professor and a few scientists were running away from a giant mutant badger. The screen went black and the machine floated away.

'Yeah right you said that last month and it didn't happen' Dib thought putting his umbrella away. Dib received a call from his girlfriend on his watch, he answered it walking to his room. Gaz didn't bother to listen hearing her brother talking about paranormal stuff or whatever weird stuff it is. She couldn't remember who Dib was dating although he talked about her a lot.

Gaz went in her room and laid on her bed feeling all warm inside. Gaz couldn't stop thinking of Zim. She looked at her clock and it was already 11:35. 'Tomorrow is gonna be a buzz kill' she thought taking off her wet clothes and put it in the laundry bag. Later after taking her shower and brushing her teeth, she put on her pajamas and laid comfortably on her bed.

'Well maybe tomorrow can be a good day... I guess' Gaz thought closing her eyes.


	2. Framed

**Chapter 2: Framed**

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim and the characters belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. The head of the Irken Military Police belongs to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Morning  
Hi Skool, 11:55 A.M._

A harmless little blue bird flew around the Skool building. He saw a open window and decided to fly inside the classroom. A couple of teens looks up at the bird as it landed on a large textbook, chirping happily at a old teacher name Ms. Bitters. She slammed the book completely, crushing the poor bird.

Miss Bitters stares each of the students smelling fear from. "Okay class on your homework you will- ZIM are you listening to me?" Ms. Bitters said staring at Zim who was looking at the wall. His eyes started to focus on her. "Huh?"

Miss. Bitters growled and opened her textbook, ignoring the blood on the pages. "Class ball up your homework and throw it at Zim with no mercy. If you throw it you will have a 100 on your homework grade, you pathetic brats" she pointed. The students balled up their paper and threw them at Zim with full force.

'Stupid humans' he thought.

Zim ignored the impact of the homework papers hitting his head and back. He stared at the clock and the bell rang for lunch. He quickly left the classroom before the mob of students run over each other. He was lucky to be first in line and brought out a tray of lunch.

The Irken found Gaz sitting in a table by herself. She played her GameSlave 4 with her tray left untouched. He couldn't blame her, yesterday a student choked on grey mash potatoes that moved and attacked his insides. He sat down beside her, fixing to kiss her. Dib sat in front of them.

"Hello Dib" Zim said twirling his fingers. 'Oh great' Gaz thought pressing a combo move. "Hello Zim what makes you have the guts or your squeedly spooch to sit in front of your enemy and his sidekick sister?"

"I'm not a sidekick you dweeb" Gaz said kicking his leg under the table.

"To let you know you big headed human. Gaz and I are-" She covered his mouth with her hand, "Excellent Kill" a voice said in the game. Dib stared at his little sister and became very suspicious. "What was he about to say Gaz?"

"We're together on a online co-op game that gives out prizes for the top five and I'm currently training him to be a better gamer so I can get 1st place idiot" she said putting her hand down.

"Okay? Well I guess I can tolerate letting a Irken to sit with us... for the time being" Dib said going to get a drink from the vending machine. "Gaz why did you silence Zim about our relationship?" Zim asked.

"Because Zim if Dib finds out, he'll flip out and kill you right where you're sitting" she said not taking her eyes off her game. "You have a point there my little demon" he smiled sliding toward her. She growled and punched him in the gut. "Ooh my squeedly spooch" he moaned falling on the floor.

Gaz chuckled when he knocked over his tray and the food fell on him (Mostly unknown cafeteria meat and beans) burning his skin. "Aah it burns IT BURNS!"

Dib sat down on his seat, taking a sip of his soda. Zim sat back down wiping the food off of his clothes. "Are you gonna tell everyone that I'm a alien again?"

The human looked at one of the students who was drooling and stared at the ceiling. "Nah these students are too stupid anyway. At least the Swollen Eyeball Network aren't stupid enough about your 'Skin condition' or 'Pink eye' also you didn't hear that from me" Dib said pushing his backpack off the table filled with countless books that could give you a hernia.

They went silent for the moment hearing students talking and throw food at each other. "So who is this ugly human girl you're dating?" Zim said breaking their silence. Dib was shocked at first and wondered how he knew that. "How did you know that I have a girlfriend?"

"Gaz told me" he replied playing with his fork. "Well to answer your question I do. I bet you can't get a girlfriend" Dib said with a devious smile trying to make Zim mad. "Your lucky we're at Skool because you would face the wrath of ZIM!" he said raising his fist in the air.

Gaz rolled her eyes. 'Some things will never change' she thought hearing the two arguing each other. "Master master you have a important call!" Gir said running in the cafeteria wearing his dog costume as a disguise.

"That dog can talk?" one of the students said seeing the dog jumping on a table and knocked food everywhere.

"Aw it looks so cute" a female student said covered in food but didn't seem bothered by it.

Gir jumped off the table and landed behind Zim. "Who is it from Gir?" Zim said leaning forward. Gir whispered and Zim's face went pale. Gaz looked at Zim with concern wondering who it was. Zim grabbed his minion and left the cafeteria in a hurry. "What a freak" a male student said sitting in a table behind Gaz. She didn't like anyone calling her boyfriend a freak.

'You'll pay what you said about Zim' she thought knowing excatly who the student was. It was Iggins her nemesis, she hated the boy ever since she first met him. He would pick on her in Skool and he became popular because of the world record score on a game that was supposed to be hers.

She played an arcade game and found a site that said the world record of the game and she wanted to beat it. It took her almost three hours. She let Iggins to take over because her fingers were numb and her legs was too weak to stand.

Iggins managed to beat the score and he actually said that he beat the high score by himself winning popularity in Hi Skool and that pissed her off. She didn't care for the popularity, she just wanted to test out her skills.

Iggins stood up to throw away his trash. He threw apple juice at Gaz. The juice hit her head and she growled, knowing he did it on purpose. "Oops my bad Gaz" he said acting innocent. He threw his trash away and headed back to his table. She smiled when she dropped banana skin on the floor. Iggins tripped over the banana and landed on his back. Then a tray hit his face. "Oops my bad" Gaz said smiling over her payback.

Zim made it back to his house and heard a beeping noise on his television screen. "Patch it through computer" he said standing in attention. The screen shows a male Irken wearing a breathing mask covering the bottom half of his face and two claw marks on his right eye. "Zim you are wanted for attempted assassination on the almighty tallests"

"Wha- what are you talking about I didn't attempt to assassinate the tallests" Zim said with shock in his eyes. "Oh you didn't? well we have live footage of you killing the guards and attempted to kill our mighty tallests" The screen went static and it played a security footage of the main deck.

_The Tallest Red was munching on his donuts happily while Purple was telling a bad joke. The doors behind them was blown to pieces which caught the Irkens by surprise. The two turned around as their elite guards stood in front of them as shields._

_"What are you doing here Zim?" Red said wiping the crumbs from his mouth. "Is it me or Zim has grown taller?" Purple said scratching his head. The Irken that looked like Zim fired at the guards and killed the rest of them with his metal spider legs. Red was stabbed and more guards arrived protecting Purple in time. The Irken managed to escape through the ventilation shaft and the video stopped playing._

"That is not me. I would never try to kill the tallests" Zim said staring at the Irken who turned out to be the head of the Irken Military Police (IMP).

"Is the tallest alright?"

"Yes he's fine, he only has a flesh wound but he'll heal in a day or two. In order to prove yourself innocent, you must show proof that you didn't attempt to assassinate our leaders... do you have it?"

Zim looked down and sighed. "No I don't have proof"

The Irken have read information of Zim's personal life and felt bad for him for his bad luck especially with the fake mission on the Impending Doom II. His life wasn't an easy one either. "I will be fair since I'm in a good mood. I give you three months to prove yourself innocent, you will have only security footages of the incident on the Armada" he said signing off.

Zim went back outside and waited. He saw a meteor crashing down in front of him. It cracked open and inside was a package with Zim's name on it. "Zim I thought you was gonna be in class?" Gaz said running up to him. He picked up the package and took it inside.

Gaz followed her boyfriend and watched him unwrapping the package. He pulled out a sphere shaped device with the Irken symbol on it. It floated as soon he turned it on. "What is that?"

"It is the memory sphere, Irkens use it to download files, personal information, etc. It's used for invasion or scout missions" Zim explained as three holographic screens appeared from the memory sphere. One was a keyboard, second is a list of files, and third was a wide screen in the center, above the keyboard.

Gaz grown curious of the mysterious shadow that attacked the Irkens in the hanger on the Armada. She pressed her hand on it and the video started playing.

_"Stop him!" A Irken guard yelled firing his stun powered rifle. The Irken dodged and fired back hitting the Irken guard on the shoulder. He turned around toward the camera revealing his face, looking exactly like Zim._

Gaz remained still turning her head at him. "No Gaz that was not me"

"Then who is he then? This guy looks exactly like you" she said thinking it was someone else that took the form of Zim. "I have no idea Gaz but I have three months to solve this or I'll be executed for attempted murder on the tallests" he explained. She remained quiet, in the inside she screamed.

'Yesterday we kissed and all of sudden he was gonna be executed just my luck' she thought not wanting to lose him.

"That's stupid you haven't talked to them for years, you would think those guys would be smarter that you won't- wait I might know someone who can help us"

"Who Gaz?"

She already left the house not answering his question. 'Dib better be in his room' she thought running across the sidewalk and jumped over a fence.

Dib was busy typing something on the computer and saw his sister bursting in, gasping for air. "What's wrong Gaz?"

"Call Tak"

"Why?"

"Now!"

Dib didn't say no more and contacted Tak through his watch.

_Tak's Ship scouting for the Armada_

Tak, a female Irken, sat still keeping an eye out for any undentified ships that is unrecognizable from their sensors and might attempt an ambush on their fleet. She didn't like the job but it pays well, it was the only job that tested her piloting skills. She enjoyed flying and liked the rush of dodging asteroids or firing enemy ships. Her mind was interrupted when there was a beeping noise.

"Lady Tak, a human name Dib Membrane is contacting you" A feminine voice said in the ship. She smiled turning the ship to autopilot mode. "Send it through"

A holographic screen appeared in front of her and the call went through well. "Hello Dib how is your research?" she asked licking her lips. Dib's hand was pulled and she saw Gaz's face on the screen.

"Tak I need your help" Gaz said. Tak leaned forward, her hands under her chin. "Whats wrong Gaz?" she said with a smile.

"Its Zim he has been blamed for attempted murder on the tallests" Gaz said knowing how much Tak hates Zim. Tak leaned back against her seat. Her smile faded with untold hatred when she heard his name. "Zim deserves to be executed, I'm not helping you on this one" Tak said. "What do you mean Zim is gonna be executed- OW my arm!"

Gaz squeezed Dib's arm that made him moan in pain. She grabbed his watch and left the room. Gaz snapped her fingers awakening her security robots disguised as harmless toys. They stood guard in front of Dib's door and window. Gaz walked outside in the backyard. "Tak I know how much you hate Zim and you want to kill him but-"

"But what?"

Gaz bit her lower lip not sure how to say it to the Irken. "It's because I... I-"

Tak started laughing through the watch. Gaz's face turned red. "Why are you laughing Tak?"

"Of all humans on Planet Earth you fell in love with a defective Irken" Gaz looked around making sure no one was around to hear that. She soon felt a cool breeze blowing her long purple hair. "Yes I am in love with him and Zim does for me. I don't want to lose my first love, pl-" She stopped. She hated to be nice to a alien let alone anyone else.

The human sighed in defeat. 'This is for Zim' she thought. "Please do this, just for me" she said with a small fake smile on her face. Tak sat there for a minute thinking this whole thing. "Fine I'll do this just once" Tak said hating to help Zim. Tak ended the call and contacted the Armada.

"Tak to Armada"

"We hear you loud and clear Tak. Is there anything caught on your sensors?" One of the Irken pilots asked.

"Negative sir may I take a vacation?"

Tak waited patiently for a response. "Sure just be back in two weeks"

"Thank you sir Tak signing off" Tak said giving sending out her report and made destination for Earth. She set the ship on autopilot mode and laid back on her seat. 'This will take a while might as well sleep through the ride' she thought trying to get herself comfortable. Mimi, Tak's SIR unit, jumped on her lap and slept while Tak was petting her.

* * *

**Who is this imposter and what is his true identity? will Zim and Gaz able to solve this before time is up? stay tune for the next chapter.**


End file.
